


9 de enero de 2.002

by Silvara_alhana



Series: Silnük headcanon [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pre-Series, Stanford Era, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 11:12:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13316892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvara_alhana/pseuds/Silvara_alhana
Summary: El 9 de enero de 2.002 era miércoles. China ultimaba el lanzamiento de la nave no tripulada Shenzou 3, Nickelback sonaba en todas las cafeterías cutres de carretera con “How you remind me” y George W. Bush era Califa de Irak por invasión y Presidente de Estados Unidos por elección. Pero Dean no grabó en su memoria ninguno de esos acontecimientos, ninguna de esas circunstancias colaterales e insignificantes. De ese día lo único que podía recordar con nitidez eran los diez grados bajo cero de Challis, Idaho, y la imagen de Sam sentado en una de las mesas de Bux´s Place a las ocho de la tarde.





	9 de enero de 2.002

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nuk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuk/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, todo es propiedad de la CW, y yo no saco nada lucrativo de todo esto (¡ya me gustaría!). 
> 
> Notas: Regalo para mi gran amiga (compañera, socia, hermana, slasher de corazón) Nük Blue, que cumple años el día 9 de enero. ¡Felicidades! Espero que disfrutes del día. Aquí va mi pequeña aportación. No es gran cosa (tengo la sensación de que me repito como el ajo xD), pero es todo tuyo. 
> 
> Por todos esos 9 de enero que están todavía por descubrir.

9 DE ENERO DE 2.002

El 9 de enero de 2.002 era miércoles. China ultimaba el lanzamiento de la nave no tripulada Shenzou 3, Nickelback sonaba en todas las cafeterías cutres de carretera con “How you remind me” y George W. Bush era Califa de Irak por invasión y Presidente de Estados Unidos por elección. Ese día nacieron en el mundo 371.520 personas y fallecieron 213.120. Saldo positivo para el hemisferio correcto. Hubo cinco muertos en Colorado Springs, gargantas desgarradas y cuerpos exangües, obra de un nido de vampiros. Pero Dean no grabó en su memoria ninguno de esos acontecimientos, ninguna de esas circunstancias colaterales e insignificantes. De ese día lo único que podía recordar con nitidez eran los diez grados bajo cero de Challis, Idaho, y la imagen de Sam sentado en una de las mesas de Bux´s Place a las ocho de la tarde. Cabeza baja, sudadera y flequillo rebelde. Cuando lo vio, algo se le rompió por dentro, un “crash” desgarrador entre los pulmones y las costillas. Sam tenía el aspecto de un niño perdido, a pesar de sus dieciocho años de altura y de la cerveza que sostenía entre las manos.

Se acercó a él despacio. Intentó echar mano de la actitud que siempre le había servido para espantar el miedo, pero era imposible. Sam levantó la cabeza, mirada diáfana y transparente, y el mundo gravitó en torno a ese momento. La taberna, de repente, se había reducido al tamaño de una caja de zapatos. Estaban solo ellos y el metro de distancia que iba a terminar con una ausencia de cuatro meses que nunca había dolido tanto como entonces.

—Has venido. —Un susurro aliviado.

Dean se quitó el abrigo y se sentó enfrente. En la piel quemándole el abrazo que no se habían dado.

—Te dije que estaría aquí. —Su corazón palpitaba a frecuencias de arritmia—. ¿Qué ha pasado? No decías nada en tu mensaje. ¿Algún apocalipsis zombi en esa residencia esnob en la que vives?

Sam ignoró el intento de broma y sacó de su bolsillo un colgante con una estrella de cinco puntas.

—Recibí el regalo.

Durante un momento, Dean no dijo nada. Sam le miraba intensamente, como si estuviera intentado descifrar uno de sus estúpidos acertijos de revista dominical. El silencio entre ellos pesaba una tonelada, le aplastaba contra preguntas que no estaba dispuesto a contestar. Maldijo el momento en el que se le había ocurrido mandarle a Sam el amuleto protector. Consiguió arrancarse de los labios una sonrisa despreocupada.

—Esa era la idea, que lo recibieras. —Le hizo una seña al camarero. Iba a necesitar alcohol—. Para eso me dejaste tu dirección, ¿no?

La última frase había sonado más amarga de lo que pretendía.

—Dean… —Con esa sonrisita ensayada. Esa sonrisita de “no te pongas en modo imbécil”—. ¿Justo en Navidad? ¿Por qué?

El camarero, gracias a Dios, eligió ese momento para traerle la cerveza. Cogió la botella al vuelo y le dio un trago largo. Si bebía, tenía una excusa para no abrir la boca. Para no explicarse. Para no mirar a su hermano. Cuando dejó el botellín semivacío encima de la mesa, Sam se había compadecido y había guardado el colgante en un sitio seguro, fuera de su campo visual. Cerró los ojos. Por primera vez en su vida, Dean tenía cuatro meses de “cosas que le habían pasado” sin Sam. Cuatro meses de noches mal dormidas y de llamadas a las tres de la mañana que terminaban antes del primer tono. Tenía mil cosas por decir, mil cosas que no podía verbalizar. Así que se decantó por una pregunta conciliadora.

—Bueno, ¿y qué tal te va? —preguntó mientras rezaba para que Sam recogiera el anzuelo.

Y Sam no defraudó. Lo recogió consciente, deliberadamente. Le habló de Stanford, de la carrera de Derecho, de sus compañeros y de la habitación que compartía con un roncador profesional llamado Peter. Al principio fue como conducir un coche nuevo: un asiento incómodo, espejos desubicados, un cambio de marchas que se hacía extraño en la mano. Una hora después, sin embargo, recorrían otra vez  esa carretera como si sus caminos nunca se hubieran separado. Como si hubieran logrado arrebatarle un instante a las secuelas de sus decisiones. Sam gesticulaba con los brazos y bebía mientras le decía: “te encantaría el Campus y las chicas que estudian allí”. Dean sonreía, sin poder apartar la mirada de los labios de su hermano. Sam habló mucho, habló de todo aquello que no abría heridas en canal. No le habló de la soledad ni de John ni del impulso que le había llevado a quedar con él en ese pueblo de mierda. Dean tampoco. Las cervezas se convirtieron en tequilas añejos y Dean empezó a responder a las preguntas de su hermano: la caza, los bares, el Impala, la vida con una manta y una muda en la mochila. Ese tipo de temas que podían acompañarse de risas fáciles y esponjosas. Cosas inofensivas, familiares, empapadas en litros de alcohol.

Y entonces Sam, con cara de no haber roto un plato en su puta vida, rompió la tregua:

—¿Por qué me mandaste el regalo? —Ojos desenfocados y palabras espesas. Luego, silencio—. Te quedaste. Lo elegiste a él.

La frase fue como una bofetada. Dean quería cabrearse, quizás gritarle, pero la expresión derrotada de Sam sólo le dejó una sensación agria en la boca del estómago. Apretó los puños, clavándose las uñas en las palmas de las manos.

—Fuiste tú el que se largó. Yo no he tenido el privilegio de elegir nunca nada.

No podía, no quería hacer esto. Dean se levantó de la silla con torpeza y Sam lo imitó. El tequila desplegaba sus efectos, mezclando suelo y paredes, haciendo girar la habitación a su alrededor. Toque de queda. Era el momento de marcharse. Intercambiaron un par de despedidas cordiales repletas de mentiras (nos veremos, te llamaré) y salieron juntos a la calle. El aire helador de la noche fue como una bendición para Dean. Notó que le cortaba la cara y que la borrachera retrocedía lo suficiente para poder mantenerse erguido en el mismo metro cuadrado. Sam se quedó quieto a su lado, mirando el aparcamiento de los coches.

—No puedes conducir así.

Dean sonrió con ironía.

—Tú tampoco.

Sam le miró fijamente.

—He reservado una habitación en el pueblo. —De pronto, la voz de su hermano sonaba serena, cargada de intenciones—. Doble.

El abismo se abrió justo delante de los pies de Dean. Una grieta oscura y sin fondo que le impulsaba a dar un paso hacia delante, a destrozarse contra esos hábitos que ya casi había olvidado. Dean se quedó callado, esperando que su hermano le permitiera una salida digna. No tuvo esa suerte.

—Ahora tienes el privilegio de elegir —dijo Sam.

El “no” se perfiló en su boca durante un segundo demencial, pero diez minutos después, sin saber muy bien cómo, se encontró ante el cartel de un motel. Se buscaron en la penumbra en cuanto la puerta de la habitación se cerró tras ellos. Labios hambrientos y manos que dolían por todas las veces que no se habían tocado esa noche, ni durante los últimos cuatro meses. Sam recorría su cuello con la lengua, alimentándose de sus jadeos, de su respiración ahogada, murmurando incoherencias junto a su oído “Joder, te he echado de menos”. Dean se desvistió a marchas forzadas y estampó a Sam contra la cama para quitarle los pantalones y subirse encima de él. Ciego de deseo, se frotó contra la erección de su hermano ferozmente. Piel contra piel, fricción, placer. No podía creer cuánto lo había necesitado. Sam lo agarró de la cabeza y lo arrastró a un beso desesperado. “Elígeme a mí, Dean” susurró.

Y Sam quizás no lo sabía, pero Dean ya lo había hecho.

Llevaba una vida entera eligiéndole.

 

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Estrella de cinco puntas, Idaho](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13410099) by [BlueDisaster (Nuk)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuk/pseuds/BlueDisaster)




End file.
